


Crumbling

by brynnieboosmixtape



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Adorable taunting, Aliens, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual side character, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Child-ish references from main characters childhood, Comforting, Crime Fighting, Cute, Cute superpower fights to see who’s is better, EMALINE AND PETER ARE NOT RELATED, Emaline Parker needs a hug, F/M, Fluff, Impractical Jokers references, Male-Female Friendship, Marvel - Freeform, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, POV Female Character, Panic Attack, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, References to songs, Saving eachother, Some Cursing, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes, Superpowers, Teen Angst, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alien planets, not aromantic but asexual, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnieboosmixtape/pseuds/brynnieboosmixtape
Summary: Emaline Parker; a normal girl, she goes to her high school and fills her brain with all the knowledge she can, she hangs out with her friends, goes to movies, does her homework. All the teenage things. But, her biggest secret is that she’s secretly a superhero, working alongside the Avengers and one of her best friends, Peter Parker. When aliens from space come down to Earth to take the Time and Soul Stones so Thanos can destroy half the universes population she has to follow Peter, Tony Stark, and Doctor Strange onto Thanos’ alien ship. Will she make the journey home?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Emaline superpowers are:  
> Invisibility and force field.
> 
> Writing fan fiction is simply a very frequent hobby for me but I enjoy it a lot, even if my writing may suck, I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Includes some cursing

“Alright but, this ones better.”

“You’re just not correct, Emaline.”

“Dude, you’re the kind of guy who likes the guacamole grandma vine!”

“It’s funny!”

“No, Peter Parker, the ‘It's Wednesday my dudes’ vine is the king!” I almost scream on the bus. 

“Okay, whatever.” Peter laughs, going back to his crappy phone and watching his Vine playlist on YouTube.  
I wanted to force field his phone so bad but I knew I couldn’t, at least not on the bus. 

The bus ride back to my apartment was finally finished after ten minutes of watching Peter laugh at Vines on his phone. 

We got off and walked up to my apartment, he told Aunt May that he’d be back at their apartment at around six so we had time to hang out. As well as time for Peter to help me with my training. 

“Okay,” He said closing my door behind him and setting his backpack on my floor “You still need help with the force field And getting things higher than two feet into the air.” He smirked

I shoved him and he giggled, sitting on my bed. 

“Yeah, asshat.” I say, lifting his phone from my desk and bubbling it high enough that he couldn’t reach it. 

He rolled his eyes, “Alright, Emaline, put it down.” He said, trying to be serious

I shook my head slowly and let the bubble float to a high shelf in my room, “You get it back once you teach me superhero things.”

He chuckled and got up, “Well I’ll admit you just did something pretty remarkable for the amount of training you’ve had.” 

And then I realized I’d just lifted something higher than two feet, “Oh shit! Yeah!” I yelped, jumping up and down out of happiness. 

“Congrats, Emma!” He smiled

“All thanks to you Mister Parker.” I smile

“And you, Miss Parker.” He smiles back. Okay, before you freak out, somehow I found another Parker in all of Queens and somehow we met and now we’re something like best friends. Actually, that’s Ned, I’m not taking Peter from Ned. 

“Wait, does this mean you’re not going to train me anymore?” I asked

“Oh no, you still suck.”

“No I don’t jerk,” I hit his arm

“Hey, hey I’m kidding.” He assures 

He takes my hand in his and places my fingers open then curls them just a bit at the middle knuckle, a lilac mist appears around my hand. He lets go of it and steps back a few steps 

“BOO!” He shouts and I scream and drop the phone on my carpet floor. 

I turn to glare at him and he just smiled stupidly, “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I scream chasing him out of my room and into the living room area, my apartment was pretty big for an apartment in Queens. Or at least in my neighborhood. 

“Alright listen I’m sorry, it was funny though!” He laughed

“You want me to kill your phone?” I asked

“No, no, no.” He waved his hands, suddenly turning serious. “I won’t get a new one.”

“Then don’t scare me.” I tell him, walking back into my room and grabbing his phone. Handing it to him. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, walking over and laying on my bed. “I just thought it’d be funny, forgive me.” 

I did, I couldn’t stay mad at his adorable brown eyes. 

He smiled at me as his phone started to ring and he picked it up. 

“Hey, May… Yeah… yeah…. okay…. yeah I’ll be back soon… okay love you.”

“Leaving?” I asked. 

He nodded and walked over, pulling me into a hug and grabbing his backpack and shoes in the process. I walked out behind him and watched him walk to the door. 

“Bye.” I waved as he walked down the hall, he waved “I’m stealing your phone again next time you come over.” I yelled. He flipped me off walking back and to the elevator. 

I chuckled and walked back inside, sitting on the couch and turning on the television. 

A news report came on and I turned up the volume

“Thank you, Alex, so I’m standing in front of Queens Blvd. where just a bit earlier the Avengers gathered to stop arson from destroying the Court Square City View Tower. Luckily the Avengers could stop the man before he could do any real damage.”

Oh God, why weren’t me and Peter there? They didn’t notify us. They could’ve died. 

“No,” I said out loud “Their the Avengers, they've been through so much more than me and Peter have ever.”

I flipped the channels over until I finally decided to just switch over to our Apple TV and watched Crunchyroll, an anime streaming channel and turned on my latest obsession an anime called Yuri!!!! On Ice. 

Millie: Did you hear about the Avengers?

I didn’t answer the text after that because I was to involved in the anime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to get up. Sorry for making the four people that actually read the first chapter wait but I promise this is a good one. I'm sorry if my writing has gotten worse from the first chapter, I haven't really had the desire to write for a bit of time plus I have a bit of writers block but I still have some good ideas.  
> Okay, enjoy the chapter.

“Good morning, Violet.” Peter shot a web by me as I stood on top of my apartment building. 

“Spider-Man.” I greeted, smiling. He looked at my updated costume, I hated calling it that 

“Nice, I love the galaxy design you added.” Peter smiled,

“Do you?” I asked. My costume was skintight, light blue and galaxy with silver designs on it around the waist and wrists with a mask with the eyes of Peter’s Spider-Man costume, a cape and a hood attached to it. 

“The hood and cape too.” He complimented. 

“Thank you.” I fluttered the cape a bit, laughing. 

“Very fancy.” He smiled, I could tell. 

“Did you hear about what happened yesterday?” Peter asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“Yeah, after you left I turned on the news before my parents came home, and I saw.” 

“That sucks!” He said, I could honestly hear his sad voice, sounding like he was almost about to cry. 

“Hey.” I tell him, putting a hand on his shoulder “You couldn’t have helped them because you weren’t there. Neither was I, it’s neither our faults. Plus, they saved everyone. So it’s okay.” I tell him. People perceive Peter as such a strong person when he’s Spider-Man, but he’s still sensitive just like when he’s normal Peter.

He nods, seeming to feel better. Peter’s always told me that he puts on this huge ego when he’s behind the mask, but the whole reason he has it is to hide the fear in eyes when he’s fighting someone, or something, dangerous. 

“How was hell?” He asked

“Oh, it was great!” I joked. Leaning back on a huge box surrounding something I assumed was important to the building. “Miss. MacValley finally called out Jared for chucking pencil erasers at Delilah, that was great.” I laughed

“Finally!” Peter threw his arms up in the air “I've been hearing about this since freshman year.”

I chuckled, “You’re only a sophomore, Peter!”

His smiling mask look went into a dead expression. 

“Shit, I mean-” I almost yelled but he put a hand over my mouth just in time for me to say a fake name. 

“Sorry.” I muffle through his protected hand. 

“It’s fine, no one heard anyway.” He said “I’m just always worried someone might. Also you’re terrible at keeping secrets.” He said, sitting on the edge of the building and playing with his left hand web shooter. 

“WHAT?!” I yelped “Shit. Okay so maybe I’m not the best, but I’m not terrible. “ I complain 

“You just screamed ‘WHAT?!’ And I quote.” He fakely imitated my scream. 

“I haven’t told anyone I’m Violet though.” I smirk under my mask as Peter groans. 

“Okay so I’ve told Ned I’m Spider-Man, that’s one person.” He says, seeming jealous of my secret keeping ability. 

“And you are the only person I’ve told, but that's because you’re my super-colleague, and in my defence, all of the Avengers know because it’s in my contract.”

“What contract?” Peter asked, pulling up his mask to his nose. 

“None, I made it.” I said “For dramatic affect.”

“What dramatic effect, we’re literally standing on top of a building, you act like we need it.” He chuckled. 

“I’m weird, Mr. Spider-Boy, how ‘bout you fight me?” I ask him sarcastically. 

“I’m not fighting you.” He says

“Why not?” I ask

“Because,” He says getting up and walking towards me. “I’ll win.” 

“Okay,” I say “sure. Prove it.” 

“Prove what?” He asks 

“That you’d win.”

“It’s already established that I would.” He tells me

“Just fight me, baby!” I taunt. I need to show him that I’ll beat him no matter what.

“Fine.” He gives. 

I stand normally as he crouches in a punching position. Really? I think. 

I swipe my hand up and suddenly he’s bubbled into the violet mist that is my force field, I lift him into the air as he tries to shoot a web but he already knows that nothing breaks my force field bubbles. 

“IT’S VIOLET AND SPIDER-MAN!” Someone screams from below, we both look down to see who it is and it's a man with tanned skin, khaki shorts, and a surfer tank top.  
I immediately drop Peter from the air and turn invisible, my suit turning as well, I grab onto Peter and he shoots a web and swings away with me clinging to his side. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Emaline, we can’t fight on top of a seen building!” Peter scolds me. 

“I’m sorry.” I say, looking down, letting the hood of my suit slide into my view. 

“Just don’t challenge me again, dude.” He says. 

“I won’t.” 

We both stayed silent for minutes

“But I’d win.”

“You’re so fucking cocky!” I say, slapping his arm.

“Ouch!” he chuckles, rubbing it.

“Who’s cocky now?” I ask, chuckling evilly. 

We both stayed silent for a while until my phone rang and I had to pick it up.

“Hello?” I asked

“Emma!” 

“Millie!”

“Dude! Someone just spotted Violet and Spider-Man on top of our apartment building!” She squealed excitedly.

“Wow!” I smiled, then realized I needed to have a bigger reaction “Dude thats so cool!” I said more excited this time.

“Nice.” Peter chuckled sarcastically from behind me, fixing his web shooter still.

I slapped him again and pulled up my mask to my nose, pulling my hood farther on my face.

“Was that all you wanted to tell me?” I asked her

“No also, Lea asked me out.” 

“Wow. Congrats.” 

“Ugh, whatever.” she said annoyed with me “See you later.”

“Bye.” I smiled, hanging up the phone.

“Millie?” Peter asked

“Who in the world do you think?” I responded

“Yes then.” He chuckled. He finally sighed, frustrated and shot a web, his shooter seemed to be working fine but he was struggling with it lately. 

“We should get back.” I told him, he reached an arm out and I slid into his side, he wrapped an arm firmly around my waist and and shot a web in the direction of my apartment building.

“Thank you.” I smiled, bowing like a prince to a princess and turning invisble.

“No problem, Violet.” he said, then shooting a web in the direction of his building. Leaving me to bubble myself and float down to the doors.

I strutted through the lobby and into the elevator to go up to my apartment, slightly creacking the door open to see if anybody was inside. 

No one was.

I walked to my room and slipped off my costume, it becoming visable as it left my hands. I changed into regualr clothes, my jeans and a flowery- skirted top, to make it seem liked I’d been here all day, I put my hair in a messy bun, trying to make it look like I’d napping or something and messed up the bun. 

I plopped on my bed and pulled out my phone, getting a text from Peter with a picture attached to it.

Peter: Had fun today. See you tomorrow.  
And a photo he’d taken while I was talking to Millie, you could see my mask stretch as I opened my mouth to fake a “wow” at her sighting of me and Peter. My skintight bodysuit annoying me a bit and you could almost see a smile 

Emaline: What a little photographer you are.  
I smiled as sent him a text and rolled my eyes.

Peter: I know I am.

I plugged my phone in and turned to my Spotify playlist, Songs To Make Life Less Social, and clicked a song called slumber. As I drifted into sleep I could feel something inside of me turn, like something bad was going to happen. To this day I still regret not following my gut.


	3. Chapter 3

“How’s Peter?” Millie asked as we walked through the mall, passing by stores I didn’t find interesting unless they were H&M, Hot Topic, or Books-A-Million. 

“He’s good,” I said, watching the floor pass under my feet as we walked.

“Are you dating yet?” 

“Yeah,” I wasn’t listening

“Did you have sex yet?” 

“WHAT?!” I looked up at her, surprised.

She laughed “I’m just kidding, Em.”  
“Jeez, Millie.” I chuckled, trying to cover my small blush.

“Did you hear about Violet and Spider-Man?” she asked

“No,” I rolled my eyes and faked interest, obviously I’d already known everything about Violet and Spider-Man. “What?”

“Well first off, they were seen on top of our building and someone caught her turning invisible, and someone finally caught her eyes turn that misty purple color when she uses her force field, on camera!” Millie was way too excited for this shit.

“Really?” I asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

She nodded vigorously and seemed to jump up and down.

“That’s so cool!” I smiled

“Isn’t it.” Millie chuckled and I saw her blush.

Millie was bisexual, she likes both boys and girl for all of you who don’t know what that means, but I still loved her even if she liked a girl. Obviously, there’s nothing wrong with liking somebody of the same gender, It’s not anybody’s choice to be gay or lesbian and no one should be judged for it. But for some reason, I always thought gay people give off a more proud and prideful aura and honestly, whenever I’m around Millie she doesn’t give off that type of aura or any that I think other gay people might. She was simply. Millie. Like any normal person, I don’t think people should be hurt or judged for the way they were born they were born that way for a reason anyway.

“You have a crush on Violet~” I sang tauntingly in a friendly way. I know it must be weird knowing that one of your closest friends has a crush on your secret identity, well, I’ve kind of gotten used to it now.  
Millie runs a blog called The Violet Ray Word. She’s basically a major fan of Violet Ray, me. I know, super cheesy, what am I in? A movie? Oh also, my full superhero name is Violet Ray.  
Millie also has posters, upon posters, upon posters in her bedroom of me, and Peter, but mostly me which I’m honored they even make posters for me but I mean Tony Stark has more money than the Empire State Building costs so.

Anyway, I’ve been trying to pull together a meeting with Millie as V but so far the crime in Queens has been pretty bad and I and Peter were constantly out and about fighting villains till midnight almost every night. And then the other nights I’m on high alert until my eyes eventually pull themselves closed. But I finally found a good night for it and that’s tonight, me and Peter, since we’re superheroes, came into school after hours a few days ago and asked the principal if we could use the auditorium. And, because we’re superheroes, they told us we could use it tonight after the last showing of the school play, High School Musical, which I’m in. It was going to be exhausting because switching from Kelsey to Violet was, let’s just say difficult.

“Emma,” Millie asked

“What?” I looked up

“You good?” 

I nodded and bit my bottom lip as we walked into Forever 21.

Millie gasped as she ran over to a high waisted swimsuit that was a dark green with rose patches above the boobs  
“This is so cute!” she squealed

“You’re gonna get all the girls in that one.” I joked, nudging her arm. She rolled her eyes and chuckled

“I only want Violet.” She whispered under her breath.

“I don’t think Violet likes girls.” She’s gotten used to me telling her this. I looked around and spotted a blue shirt with ‘Bonjour’ printed in yellow, rubbery font, seems to pop out and catch my eye.

“I’ll be back,” I told her walking over to the shirt and grabbing a medium, walking to the dressing rooms and going inside. I stripped my shirt off and pulled on the blue one, looking in the mirror. 

It’s cute. I thought it defined almost all the curves of my body which I didn’t like. But it was such a pretty color blue, almost like Lance McClain’s eyes from Voltron.  
And then my phone started to ring.

“Hello?” I asked picking it up, turning in the mirror

“Em!” It was Peter, he sounded panicked

“What?” I asked, my brain immediately focused on only what Peter was saying.

“There’s a robbery on 5th avenue- Ugh!” He grunted and I heard something being thrown past the phone, the air whooshing by.

“Shit! Okay, I’ll be there as soon as possible.” I texted Millie and put my phone in my bag,  
Emaline: My bag is in the dressing room, can you get it before you leave? Thanks, love you!!!!!!

I pulled out my suit and slid my clothes off, sliding the suit on over my bra and underwear. I clapped my hands twice and turned invisible, jogging as fast as I could without getting caught out of the store and out of the mall. I pulled the force field around my figure and started to float up, running, literally, in the direction of 5th Avenue. 

 

“Finally!” Peter yelled, shooting a web past my head at a man with a Thor mask strapped to his face.

“Sorry!” I yelled in response, bubbling a man with a Cap mask and throwing him against a wall. “Was at the mall with Millie.” 

He groaned and shot a web at the same man in the Thor mask, knocking him out.

I threw a forcefield bubble at a guy in an Iron Man mask.

“What is up with villains and wearing superhero masks?” I asked annoyedly, trying to be like Peter.

“I don't know.” Peter flipped around and grabbed my waist as I turned invisible and force fielded a guy in a Hulk mask as he was about to shoot a bullet at Peter.

“Not today, mister.” I mocked Harley Quinn and laughed evilly.

Peter stopped with me in his arms and I could see the weird look he was giving me.

“Oh shush!” I yelled as we both heard police sirens approaching and he nearly dropped me.

“Come on you've dealt with this.” I told him.

He swung down as the police rushed inside, we brought back to down to the ground. As they looked around for a while I clapped my hands and was visible, they all turned to see us both standing there.

“Hope we could help.” I said.

One looked at us and smiled, “Seems you did.” me and Peter looked over to the small ATM area that they'd been robbing. The police had already had all of them in handcuffs and that's when me and Peter decided to bolt, I took off in the direction of the mall running inside the doors.

“Violet?” a stranger asked.

Shit. I thought, I immediately ran as fast as possible into Forever 21.

“Excuse me?” I asked the woman at the register “Did a girl named Millie walk out of here?” 

She turned her head up to look at me and then her mouth dropped open.

“V-V-Violet!” she screeched.

“Ugh.” I groaned running back out of the store and into a bathroom, I turned into my invisible self once more and walked out calmly. 

Alright, Millie, I have to find Millie. I said to myself calmly. I had ideas on how to find her but they all required me to be visible. Shit


	4. Chapter 4

“Emma, Peter’s here.” my mom opens my door as I put a cold glass of water on the back on wrist, I quickly pull it off.

He waves as my mother closes the door.

“Wrist hurts again?” he asks.

“What do you think Sherlock?” I responded.  
He chuckles and walks over to sit on my bed.  
“You still don't get pain in your fingers when you climb… shit?” I asked

“No, its only you,” he tells me. We sit in silence for a second while I put the cold glass of water on my wrist.

“Do you want real ice?” he asked.

“My parents are gonna suspect the weirdest shit, Peter, I can’t.” I gave him the classic eyes nearly in the head condescending look.

“They won't, come on.” he told me, getting up “You’re Violet. They shouldn't suspect a thing.” 

“But they will.” I say, getting up to meet his level.

“And yet you've gotten up.” he smirked.

“Ugh,” I groaned, but smiled.

Peter stood in front of me for a moment, then he ran out of my room with the glass of water in his hand and into the open living room.

“Okay,” I told him, holding my hands up in surrender, him seeming like he was going to pour it out on the carpet “We can both calm down, Peter.”

“Get ice.” he told me, putting a hand on his hip.

I rolled my eyes and focused them back on him, “I will, just put the water down.”

He starts to pull his hand down, down, down and suddenly I run back into my bedroom, locking the door behind me quickly and standing against it.

“Emailine, please just get ice for your wrist.” Peter begged me. I sighed and pulled the door open to face him, being the slightest bit shorter.

He smiles his adorable smile and I roll my eyes walking out and seeing my parents sitting on the couch as if they hadn't seen whole thing that had just happened, then again I didn’t see them when Peter ran out. We both walked over to the freezer and he opened it up, pulling out ice cubes and grabbing a Ziploc bag, he puts the ice inside and pulls me onto his shoulders, carrying me back to my room.

“Emma, what are you doing with the ice?” my mom asks

We both stop and I give him a a what did i say look.

“Uhm,” I hesitate “I hurt my ankle running today.” as if I run.

“Awe, are you okay?” she asks, getting up.

“Yeah, I must’ve sprained it or something.” I say, she frowns and that’s our cue to leave, I hit Peter’s thigh with the leg that wasn’t facing the same way as my mom. He trudged into my room and closed the door behind him, plopping me on my bed and turning on my tv to it’s Roku. He smiles and turns to VRV, an anime channel, and clicks Kiss Him Not Me.

I chuckle, “I love that you love the gay shit.” I smile at him

“Honestly the gay is the best.”

 

“This bitch empty. YEET.” Me and Peter both burst into laughter

“This isn’t that funny!” He screamed, trying to wipe tears from his eyes. 

“You think it is apparently!” I rolled on my back, letting out my last few laughs until I finally had to stop and catch my breath. 

“Holy shit.” Peter chuckled for the last time. 

“Why is ‘yeet’ so funny?” I asked. 

“Because it’s a stupid word.” He said “Like, if you just heard ‘yeet’ used in daily conversation, you wouldn’t laugh your butt off?”

“It’d get old a bit quickly though, don’t you think?” I asked

“In time, yeah.” He agreed. We both sat for a moment as I switched through the many YouTube videos crowding my home page. 

“Hey, Emma?” Peter asked

“What?” I asked as I continued to scroll through the pages and pages of videos. 

“Do you ever wonder if someday we’ll have to fight aliens?” 

I looked back at him, dumbfounded

“I mean like, if they do exist-“ he stopped himself “of course they exist Peter, Mr. Thor is an alien-“

“Did you just call Thor Mr. Thor?” I interjected

He stopped dead for a minute.   
“No.” He muttered. 

“Holy shit!” I started to laugh “You totally do!” I screamed. 

“Shush.” He chuckled

“Awe. Little Peter doesn’t want to get in trouble with the superheros.” I teased

“Shut up,” he playfully slapped my arm. 

I kept laughing until I couldn’t breath and then I collapsed on my bed, 

“I’m being bullied!” He yelled kiddingly. 

“So do you call Iron Man Mr. Iron Man, or Captain America Mr. Captain America?” I asked

“I’M BEING BULLIED!” He screamed again. 

I chuckled

“I’m not bullying you, I’m making fun of you.” I assured, pointing finger guns at him. 

“Same thing.” He said. I chuckled once more and again we fell silent.   
“But, do you?” He asked

“Do I what?” I asked

“Think we’ll ever fight aliens?”

I turned towards him, “Well,” I took his hand and interlocked our fingers “I hope to hell not.”

“But what if we do?” He asked. Well, he’s really prying me for this

“Are you scared?” I asked

“Not a lot, but, it’s always haunted me. I’d be so scared, would I freeze up? Would I be a good help to Mr. Stark?”

“You’d be a great help!” I assured him. 

“You think?” He asked. 

“One million, three hundred and eighteen percent.” I bopped his nose

“That’s a lot, Violet.” He teased with my superhero name. We called each other by our hero names when we’re scared about something. 

“But I have faith in youuuu!” I shouted.

He chuckled and covered my mouth “People will hear you.” He told me. 

“Whatever.” My voice muffled and I licked his hand so he’d get it away from my face. 

“Eww.” He yelped, pulling his hand away from my face and looking at me with such a stupidly surprised look “You ass!” He rubbed his hand on my shoulder to get the spit off and I giggled. 

“Dumbass!” I chuckled “So are Tony and Steve like you’re dad’s too?” I asked kiddingly, under my breath. 

“Yes.” He answered. My face immediately made such a surprised shape. 

“My headcanon came true!” I shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cursing here.

“Emaline!” Peter shook my shoulder as I took my earbud out 

“What?” I asked

“Something's happening.”

“What do you mean ‘something’?“ I asked

“Bad stuff.” He told me, being worried. 

He pulled the window open and I clicked everything off of my phone as I accidentally hit Ned’s face, trying to get his attention. 

“What?” He asked

“I need you to cause a distraction.” I told him as I slipped my hood on my head and pulled the strings tight.   
Peter grabbed my waist and helped me climb out of the window. 

“Holy shit.” He whispered “WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!” I heard Ned yell and screaming followed. 

“Nice Ned.” I complained to myself as Peter jumped off the edge of the bus, shooting a web in the direction of I assumed Mr. Stark. 

 

“Alright, suit up!” He told me. I pulled my suit out of my bag and changed quickly, I felt eyes grace my back as I pulled the suit up but ignored it. 

“Ready?” Peter asked

“Yup,” we walked in sync and pushed the emblem in the middle of our chests at the same time to make the suit skin tight. 

 

“Hey man.” Peter lodged himself in front of an alien who looked like he had scales running around his body with huge metal-looking armor and a huge axe

“Kid,” Mr. Stark took a deep breath “Where’d you come from?” 

“The field trip- MMAHHH!” The alien grabs Peter by his torso and throws him at a huge fountain. 

Stark shoots a beam at the aliens arm and I interject. 

“I’m here too!” I shout, force fielding the huge alien guy, the purple mist surrounding him and tinting him purple from inside the bubble. 

He lets out a loud yell but it’s faint because of the almost soundproof material.

“What’s this guys problem Mr. Stark?” I ask, holding the bubble

“Uhh, he’s from space, he came here to steal a necklace from a wizard.”

My force field brakes and the guy takes a second to regain balance as Peter lunges at him shooting a web, he grabs Peter once again with his axe this time that has somehow turned into a grabber and swings him around, disorienting him, and chucking him at a tree. 

I contemplate running over to help him up but when I look over at him, he gives me a thumbs up and I watch Tony shoot thick orange beams at the guy.

The alien takes a half of a taxi like it’s nothing and throws it into the air, but Peter jumps up and shoots a web, attaching it to the taxi and bringing it back down to the alien. We all stand in fighting ready positions for a few seconds, Peter landing down and me getting ready to activate my force field. Nothing happens so we all calm and I yell over to Peter, putting my hood up.

“Nice!” 

 

A huge slab of concrete carrying a sleeping man, I assume, flew above us, along with a red cape following quickly trying to catch up to the man. 

“Kid’s that’s the wizard get on him.” Tony told us both 

“Got it.” We both said, I force fielded myself and began to float next to Peter, we swang and floated toward another alien who had white, decaying hair, ugly gray skin, and was wearing a ceremonial robe. 

Just as Peter was about to take a punch at the alien a billboard flew back, knocking him back.

“AHH!” He yelled as he flew aback.

“Peter!” I yelled, but he was able to shoot a web and catch himself 

“Not cool.” He commanded, following the wizard with me at suit. 

The wizard was pulled into a tractor beam from the space ship I’d just now saw and Peter quickly grabbed onto a light pole to hold himself and the wizard from going up into space.   
I quickly grabbed the wizard with my force field and pulled tight as I stood below Peter on the ground,

“Come on V!” I heard him say from above me, he was rooting for me. 

Suddenly Peter was flying above me and the light pole was out of the ground, I let go of the wizard and bubbled myself flying up next to Peter, I let my power vanish and was just floating. I couldn’t think of anything else to do, I was so scared so I just grabbed his waist and cowered there, my eyes shut tight as if wanting to believe I was having a really bad dream. I knew I wasn’t and tears started to fill my eyes, I was on the verge of a panic attack, a real, actual panic attack. I’d had my fair share of them since I started to work for the Avengers but I never thought I’d be floating up to Earth’s fucking atmosphere, getting ready to fucking die. 

“Ah, Mr. Stark, we’re bein’ beamed up.” Peter alerted.

A few seconds of silence followed before I heard in my com “Hang on kids.” And a loud clang of metal on metal. 

 

What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck? Why am I here? Why did decide to mention my weird mutant powers in the first place? I’m so stupid. This could’ve been avoided so easily, oh God!

“Violet!” I open my eyes to see that me and Peter are on some circle ship that’s spinning in some parts. I’m still clinging to his waist and he’s clinging to the side of the ship.   
I see Stark shooting up beside us and hear him mumble something over the com again. 

It sounded like unlock 17 something. 

Peter begins to climb higher on the ship and I hear Stark once again,

“Pete you gotta let go, I’m gonna catch you.” He says it as if he’s trying to coax Peter down. 

Peter yelled in response “YOU JUST SAID SAVE THE WIZARD!” And I try to say something but it seems like my mouth is clamped shut from fear. 

He takes a deep breath and reaches a hand up to pull his mask off with me still clinging to his torso. I hear him breath deep again and realize that we’re still leaving Earth atmosphere where there's no oxygen. I yank at his suit and he looks down, out of breath. I have oxygen though. 

“What?” he asks

I open my mouth and faint sound leaves it “No oxygen.” I choke out in fear 

“We’re to high up, you’re running out of air.” Tony says across the coms. 

He takes a few more deep breaths and a gulp and nods “That makes sense.” I want to chuckle but I’m so scared. He lets go of the side and I’m forced to let go of him for his and my own safety. 

I clap my hands and purple mist surrounds me once again “Peter!” I scream, becoming deaf from my own scream bouncing off the walls of my bubble. I crouch down and hold my ears the ringing continues. I open my eyes to watch him and something rushes through the air towards him. It engulfs his back in seconds and it seems to be some new suit of some sort. 

He gets thrown back out of my vision but I see a glimmer and a figure planted on the side of the ship. The figure stood and I saw Peter, but in a completely vibranium suit. 

“Mr. Stark it smells like a new car in here!” He said over the com, I chuckled

“Happy trails kid, Friday send him home.” Stark commanded

“Mr. Stark I’m up here too.” I yelled, being to loud for my sensitive now ears. He looked up at me and I could still feel tears in my eyes. 

“Seriously?” He questioned quietly. 

“Yeah.” I answered

“Friday, send them both home.” He commanded again

“Yes sir.” A parachute grew from the back of my suit and shot me towards Peter.

I started to float back, being okay with this outcome when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me up,

“What the fuck are you doing?!” I questioned Peter as he pulled me into his side and began to climb up to one of the many entrances of this torture device. 

“We should’ve stayed on the bus.” He said, standing back into the door with me still clinging.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wow, you’re seriously a loyal piece of outerwear.”

“Ah, speaking of loyalty,” Peter lowers himself from the ceiling as I turn visible, his mask folding back like Tony’s.

“What the-” Tony’s eyes scold us

“I know what you’re gonna say-” Peter starts

“You should not be here-” Tony commands

“We were gonna go home-” I nod with Peter’s words

“I don’t wanna hear it-”

“But it was such a long way and I just kinda thought about shooting a web and it stuck to the side of the ship-”

“And now I gotta hear it.” Tony complained

“-And this suit is… ridiculous intuitive by the way so if anything it’s kinda your fault that I’m here.”

Tony looked at Peter with a look of ‘you fucked up’. “What did you just say?”

“Oooo,” I said, standing arms crossed next to the wizards cape and it brought a corner of cloth up to give me a fist bump.

“I-I take that back.” Peter looked absolutely clueless “And, now I’m here in space.”

“Yeah right where I didn’t want you to be.” Tony said stepping closer. “This isn’t Coney Island, this isn’t a field trip, this is a one way ticket, you hear me,” he said hushed to Peter which caused him to make a very teenage ‘I know, dad, I‘m an adult’ face. “Don’t pretend you thought this through.”

“No I did think this through-”

“I know you didn’t, there is no possible way you could’ve thought this through.” he kept scolding Peter

“He didn’t.” I interjected, pointing a finger up.

“Say’s the girl who followed me across New York, clutched me when she was flying up into space and cried while doing so,” he countered

“Listen you jerk,” I kept my voice down “I thought I was going to frikin’ die. Have you ever experienced something as terrifying as floating into Earth’s atmosphere with a sixteen year old Spider-Boy?” I questioned, furiously.

He frowned in response and tapped my forehead, my mask collapsing like his. I looked up at his finger, lingering a few inches from my forehead.

“Okay,” Tony pulled us apart.

“You can’t have a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there’s no neighborhood.” he said, looking sorry and worried all together.

“You can’t have a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there’s no Spider-Man, Peter.” I pointed, he ignored me. 

I watched Tony just stand there for a second.

“Okay that doesn’t really make sense, but you know what I’m trying to say.” Peter talked quite fastly.

Tony gave a small nod and took a deep breath, “Come on. We got a situation.”

We all walked over to the ledge of the platform we were stood on and I and Peter crouched down, me focusing my terrible vision on the same alien guy from earlier.

“See him down there? He’s trouble.” Mr. Stark pointed down “What’s your plan? Go.”

“Um,” Peter hesitated. “Okay, okay. Did you ever see this really old movie Aliens?” he stands back up and faces Stark, even I face palmed and I’m the same age as him.

I watched the wizard below, he had sharp needles piercing into his skin and the old alien guy was talking, so I focused my hearing on them.

“Painful, aren’t they?” he asked “They were originally designed for microsurgery. And anyone of them-”

“V” Peter tapped my shoulder.

“Yeah?” I asked

 

The alien turned around and saw Mr. Stark standing behind him, palm blasters ready, helmet up, the whole shabang.

The alien began to turn towards Tony, “I could end your friends life an instant.” He told Mr. Stark.

“I gotta tell you he’s not really my friend” Tony said, the blasters charging up “Saving him is more of a professional courtesy.”

The alien brought a huge chunk of metal towards him with his telekinesis, “You’ve saved nothing.” he warned “Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.” He brought another huge chunk up to his side.

“Yeah but the kid’s seen more movies.” He blasted a canon at a place far from the alien, blowing a huge hole in the side of the ship and pulling the alien out of it, the wizard getting pulled along with the needles,  
His magic cape forms a hold around one of his hands but it doesn’t help for long, he’s pulled from the grasp and Peter shoots a web, attaching it to his back and grabbing a pole for leverage but the pole breaks and he’s left flying into space with the wizard. I pull my force field around them and pull as hard as I can the the point where I fall and can’t breath, but still have them surrounded, just as Peter is about to be sucked out, gigantic vibranium spider legs emerge from the back of his suit and pierce my bubble while it still stays intact besides the huge legs protruding from it. 

“Yes!” He cheers “Wait, what are those?” he looks around to the legs.

He jumps back and Tony shoots some kind of filler to keep the huge hole from opening as I jog back and sit on the floor, laying back to catch my breath.

“Hey we haven’t officially met.” Peter lands on the ground and offers a hand to the wizards cape, it seems like if it had a face, it would’ve given him a condescending look. “Cool.” He says after it flies off.

I watch Tony’s suit retreat back into the emblom in his chest and hear the wizard say something

“For what?” the wizard asked

“Who just saved your magical ass? Me.” Tony tells him

“I seriously don’t know how you fit your head into that helmet.”

“Admit it, you should’ve ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you, you refused.”

“Unlike everyone else in your life, I don’t work for you.”

“And due to that fact, we’re now in a flying doughnut, billions of miles from Earth with no backup.”

“I’m backup.” I put my hand up

“No, you’re a stow away,” Tony says “You both are.” he struggles for a second “The adults are talking.”

“I’m sorry,” the wizards closes his eyes and shakes his head as if thinking “I’m confused as to the relationship here. What is she your ward?” He asks

“No.” Peter and I both say 

“I’m Emaline by the way and that’s Peter.”

“Doctor Strange.” he dismisses us. 

“Oh you’re using our made up names.” I say “Uhm, I’m Violet Ray.” I try to look heroic. 

“This ship is self-correcting it’s course, this things on autopilot.” Tony says, alread at the front of the ship, turning from the huge glass wall.

“Can we control it? Fly us home.” Strange asked, walking up to Tony.

Tony stared across the ship, I looked back to see if something was there. Nothing was.

“Stark!” Strange yelled

“Yeah?”

“Can you get us home?”

“Yeah I heard you.” Tony told him “I’m thinkin’ I’m not so sure we should.” Strange’s emotions seemed to change, his face going from bored-determined to determined.

“Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thonas. I don’t think you quite understand what’s at stake here.” Strange said, stepping closer.

“What? No it’s you, who doesn’t understand that Thanos has been inside my head for six years, since he sent an army to New York and now he’s back!” Tony paused, gathering himself “And I don’t know what to do. So I’m not so sure if it’s a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf he’s not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him. Doctor. Do you councor?”

“Alright Stark, we go to him. But you have to understand, if it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can’t because the universe depends on it.”

“Nice, good moral compass.” Tony pats Strange’s arm “We’re straight.”

“Okay.” I chuckle sarcastically, leaning towards Peter, he hits my arm but I can see an undeniable smile creep onto his lips.

“Alright kids,” Tony walks over to us, placing a hand on each of our shoulders and moving them to the other. One of us at a time. “You’re Avengers now.”

Avengers? Is the first thing that courses through my brain. But I look over to Peter, he stands, his facial expression changing like he’s suddenly more mature.   
I didn’t sign up for this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated this in forever. School is a lot currently and writers block hit me like a brick wall because I literally had zero ideas on how I could create a more fluffy sweet chapter before we get back into the action because we all need fluff sometimes so here it is I hope you enjoy and I’m going to try to have another chapter up soon within the next week or so.

“Avengers?!” I asked as Tony began to walk away. 

“Yeah, you’re pros now.”

“I-I-I I didn’t-“ Peter suddenly threw a hand over my mouth and stopped me from talking. 

“Just ignore her.” He said. 

“Ugh.” I groaned as he pulled a hand around my waist to keep me from lunging forward. 

“Whatever,” Tony said, waving us off. Peter led me far from both Strange and Tony and finally let me go,

“Don’t mess this up.” He told me. 

“I’m not,” I say “I just don’t want to be an Avenger?” I asked myself more than him. 

As if it should even be a question. Most people would give everything to be an Avenger. To have superpowers to begin with. I just don’t think I’m cut out for it. I mean, I’m not skinny in any sense of the word, well, I suppose you couldn’t say that. I have a flat stomach, but bigger than your average girl’s thighs. I’m mostly chubs, but muscle takes a good fifty percent of my body as well. I also constantly worry about dying, but that’s a given when you continuously risk your life for the good of humankind. Honestly I had a panic attack just being sucked up into the ship. God I hate this. I hate making decisions because I never make the right one. Peter’s always the one to sway it to the correct side. But now even he’s blinded by his childhood dream. 

“Of course you wanna be an Avenger.” He tells me, trying to persuade me. “That was a dream of both of ours when we were little.”

“Yes, but,” I pause, gathering the right words “now that I’m in the situation of being an Avenger, seeing the tasks they complete on, not a daily basis but close enough,”

Peter stares me dead in the face with a worriedly confused look and softly shakes his head. 

“I’m -REALLY- second guessing myself.”

“Vi…” his voice trails off

I don’t know if he’s saying Vi as in addressing me by my hero name, which I’ll admit I like to be called Violet, or because he doesn't want to call me by my name. 

“I know this has been our dream since like second grade but, I just, hate making decisions.” My confidence starts to slip. 

I walk towards a metal column and slump against it, pulling one of my legs to my chest. 

He walks toward me, looking like he’s less full of pride which makes me feel a little better. 

“I know you’re really excited, and I’m super happy for you, but with my anxiety…” this time I trail off. 

“No,” he tells me, bending down and taking my hands into his, his hands aren’t that bigger than mine. “you are Emaline Parker, and you deserve to be an Avenger more than anybody here.” He tells me. 

You know that smile that just forces its way onto your face, like you can’t stop you just have to let it happen. Yeah that’s the smile that crept up my face. 

“You fucking dork!” I said hushed, shoving his head. 

“You’re the one who doubted how awesome being an Avenger’d be!” He jumps back and shoots a web, nearly hitting my face. I dodge and stand, shooting a force field toward him, catching him. 

He falls and quickly stands back up, leaning against the bubble, “Seriously?” He asks. 

I ignore him, still holding him with one hand and pretending to check my nails. 

“You can’t even see your fingernails!” He complains. I chuckle

“Fuck you!” I yell, dropping him into the ground from his mild height of about three feet in the air. 

“Watch yo profanity,” he quotes. 

 

“So what are they?” Strange asks, pointing to the two battling children in front of him. 

“Best friends? I’m not sure quite honestly.” Tony responds

“So they aren’t siblings?” He asks

“No. No, no, no.” Tony laughs, patting Strange’s shoulder. 

“They aren’t dating then?” He asks

“Not that the kid’s told me.” Tony says, they watch the two teens, Violet holding Peter in her lilac tinted bubble as he stand in a flirty position, trying to get her to let him down.   
“Well I sure hope they do someday, though.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that I’m back! Instead of watching the movie this time, which is how I normally write this, I looked up the script for the movie itself so this may be a bit different but I tried my hardest and I hope you enjoy it either way!

“Hey, what’s going on?” Peter asks. We sit together, legs crossed over the other’s, playing with each others hands because there was nothing else to do. 

“I think we're here. I don't think this rig has a self-park function. Get your hand into this steering gimbal. Close those around it. You understand?” Peter nods and gets up, offering a hand down to me to pull me up as well. 

“Yep, got it.” He puts his hand into this huge cannon-looking thing. 

“This was meant for one big guy, so we gotta move at the same time.”

“Okay. Okay. Ready.” He nods his head, nervously. 

“We might wanna turn.” Tony tells him. 

He nods again, “Turn! Turn! Turn!”

“Violet!” I look over at Strange and he nods his head in the direction of Tony and Peter. I run over and stand behind them both. 

 

All I see now is red and orange. The ship is partially disappeared and Tony looks over at Strange. 

“You alright? That was close. I owe you one.” Tony says to Strange, looking actually worried. 

Peter lands in front of me, facing Tony. 

“Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something...And I end up eating you, I'm sorry.” He says to all of us. I chuckle at his reference and punch his arm

“Dumbass!” I whisper his way. 

Tony points at Peter “I don't wanna hear another single pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.” I mimic Peter. He chuckles and regains seriousness 

“I'm trying to say that something is coming.”

A grenade rolls in front of us and Peter grabs me by the waist pulling me into his back and stepping far back. 

“THANOS!” A grey alien guy, with little red lines running around him charges towards Tony, Strange, Peter and I. 

Strange’s cape flies at the grey alien guys face and whips him around. A man in a long red leather coat and a garbage made mask pins Tony to the wall with a magnetic disc. 

I jump off of Peter’s back and force field myself into the air. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Please don't put your eggs in me!” Peter yells crawling backwards as a fleshy-colored woman runs at him, she clearly has some sort of antenni. 

He flings webs at her arms, sticking them to her sides and stand in victory. But Long Leather Jacket guy flies at him, kicking him to the ground. 

“Peter!” I shout worriedly. 

“Stay down, clown- What?” He asks, looking up at me, He simply shoots his gun, or laser thing, towards me and it breaks the force field. Nothing breaks my force fields, their unbreakable, literally. The atmosphere must be wearing them. Oh, God. I drop down hard but I can still stand and run over to Peter. 

“Come on,” he takes my hand and squeezes it before letting it go and pointing at the grey dude who seems to be struggling with Strange's cape. 

“Die, blanket of death!” He yells, I chuckle. 

Tony fires at the flying Leather Jacket guy as Peter extends his spider legs and jumps at him, but Long Leather Guy throws an electric cord that wraps around Parker sending him to the ground. 

I don’t even I scream Peter’s name this time. 

“God- fuck you!” I whisper under my breath at Leather Jacket Guy. 

Tony pulls free of the magnet. They pull weapons on each other. Leather Jacket Guy has Peter Parker in a head-lock, while Tony stands over Grey Guy with a gun, he also has an arm locked around my around my neck, and Strange stands ready near Fleshy Woman. 

“Everybody stay where you are. Chill F out.” Long Leather Jacket powers off his helmet “I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where's Gamora?”

“Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?” Tony and I both ask, I’m being pretty ballsy here because I’m scared out of my fucking mind. 

“I'll do you one better! Why is Gamora?” Grey Guy asks

“Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I'm gonna French fry this little freak.” He points his gun farther into Peter’s head. 

“Oh like you have the guts!” I yell at Leather Jacket Guy. 

He squints angrily but ignores me. 

“Let's do it! You shoot my guy, I blast him. Let's go!” Tony taunts

“Stark!” Tony looks down at Strange “The girl.” Tony then looks to me. “Okay well- Anyway.” 

Damn Tony. 

He extends his nanotech gun. 

“Do it, Quill! I can take it.” Grey Guy says to Leather Jacket Guy. 

Me! I want to yell but I hold the words in my throat. 

“No he can't take it!” Fleshy Woman says for Grey Guy. These are now their pronouns. 

“She's right. You can't.” Strange agrees. 

“Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all four of you and beat it out of Thanos myself.” Leather Jacket Guy looks to Peter standing in front of him. “Starting with you.”

“Wait, what, Thanos? All right, let me ask you this one time. What master do you serve?” Strange asks Leather Jacket Guy. 

“What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say? "Jesus"?” This stupid fuck, I think. 

“You're from Earth?” Tony asks cautiously. 

“I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri.” I want to burst out laughing but at the same time I want to punch whoever the fuck this is. 

“Yeah, that's on Earth dip-shit. What are you hassling us for?” Tony lets me ask

“She’s feisty!” Grey Guy says. 

“So, you're not with Thanos?” Peter asked, looking up at Leather Jacket Guy

“With Thanos?” He scoffs “No, I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl- Wait, who are you?” He makes a confused face. 

“We're the Avengers, man.” Peter’s mask collapses as does mine. 

“Oh.” His hand begins to drop from Peter’s head

Fleshy Woman steps up, “You're the ones Thor told us about.”

“You know Thor?” Tony asks

“Yeah. Tall guy, not the good-looking, needed saving.” Both me and Peter make disgusted faces at this guy for being completely wrong about Thor. 

Tony asks what we’re all thinking. “Where is he now?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Spoilers for the Eden Trilogy by Joey Graceffa ahead!!!
> 
> Also, has anyone read the series, I have a few oneshots I wrote for fun, not saying their good, they probably suck and are way out of character but no one writes fan fiction for the Eden Trilogy so I decided to take it into my own hands. Let me know if you’d be interested in reading them. Enjoy!!!

“So how are Jared and Delilah?” Peter asked

“Huh?- Oh. Uhm, good.” I said “I think at least.”

“Hey what about Aza, oh, and Aspyn, and Wren, and Windry.” My friends had pretty unique names now that I hear them out loud. 

“Last time I checked they were all… wonderful. Unlike myself, currently.” Peter chuckled. 

“You’re doing amazing sweetie!” He joked

I shoved his head, chuckling as well. “Oh, but, I do want to ask you how you’re liking Children and or Elites of Eden!?” I asked, the Eden trilogy was one of my favorites, not that I’d read many trilogies in my life but the books were just so, truthful and harsh on an entertaining level that I loved to the absolute most degree possible. Not that I really cared for the action, mainly for Lark and Rowan, my two favorite characters as well as main ship of the trilogy. 

“Children was good, I’ll admit. I loved Lark and Rowan’s first kiss scene.” He smiled. 

“I know right!” I smiled “It was so romantic! Not that I didn’t totally expect it.” This time he shoved my head, making me laugh. “I just have that sixth sense.” I pointed to my head. 

“What is that? Predicting every single plot point of every book, movie, and television show you watch.” He laughed. 

I nodded, proud of my gift. 

“Have you finished it yet?” I asked. 

“Not the end of the third, you practically forced me to finish the second in time for the third.” 

“Where are you?” I asked, having been nearly halfway through, and in actual love with these books I spent every second of free time I could reading. 

“Umm, they’ve just finished that passage test.”

“Oh, okay.” I wiggled closer to Peter “Who do you think the guy they found in the field was?” 

“Well, I thought it was going to be Lark until they said it was a guy so maybe Ash.” 

I held in a knowing chuckle. Obviously I already know who the dude is but I’m not going to spoil it for Peter. 

“Anyway,” I said, “Have you heard anymore of Aspyn and Windry.” He was friends with the two, as was I. Well, Peter more had friends who were their friends. 

“Right, they started dating.” 

“Yeah, I’m happy for them.” Peter smiled

“Me too, I’ve been waiting for forever.”

“How’d they meet anyway?” He asked

“Well,” I sit back and wrap my arms around my knees “I think Aspyn moved in the eighth grade, and Windry was here already.” 

“Obviously.” Peter knows. 

“I honestly don’t know how they became ‘involved’.” I admitted. “They just kind of connected.”

“Doesn’t Aspyn have a twin too.” Peter asked

“Yeah, actually, Mira is her name.” This reminded me of Rebels once again. 

“They met the same way Lark and Rowan did.” I chuckled “Aspyn snuck out and met Windry at some club, in fact, Aspyn was wearing Mira’s clothes and Windry mistook her for Mira. Exactly like Rowan and Lark then.”

“How ironic.” Peter said. 

“Very.”

I missed my wonderful gay friends so much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spoopy day everyone! If you don’t feel like going outside tonight here’s another excuse to not do just that. Have fun and stay safe, friends!!

“The heck happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place.” Leather Jacket Guy turns in a circle, holding a device in his hand 

Me and Peter watch Fleshy Lady jump up and down in low gravity spot and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to join her. 

“Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet.” Stark says

Grey Guy yawns and Stark gives him a dirty look. “Are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?”

Grey Guy returns with “I stopped listening after you said, ‘We need a plan.’ “. 

Stark then turns to Leather Jacket Guy, “Okay, Mr. Clean is on his own page.”

Both me and Peter chuckle and I grip his arm in the act of trying to hide it. 

Leather Jacket Guy turns to Stark “See, ‘not winging it’ isn't really what they do.”

“Uh, what exactly is it that they do?” Peter asks. 

Fleshy Woman curls her lip and fiercely, like an eight-week-old kitten says, “Kick names, take ass.”

 

I once again hold back a chuckle. 

“Yeah, that's right.” Grey Guy agrees, settling into a stance to face us. 

I watch Stark settle in an expression of utter hopelessness “Alright, just get over here, please. Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?”

Mr. Lord?

“ "Mr. Lord." Star-Lord is fine.” He motions to Fleshy Woman and Grey Guy. 

“So Star-Lord is his name.” Peter leans into me. 

“We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude....” Stark begins

“Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good.” Star-Lord says, and even I see the offended look in Tony’s eyes. 

“Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe.” Grey Guy says

“What dance-off?” Stark asks

“It's not a... it's not... it's nothing.” Star-Lord stumbles. 

“Like in Footloose, the movie?” Peter asks

Star-Lord answers, quite excitedly, “Exactly like Footloose. Is it still the greatest movie in history?”

“It never was.” I butt. 

Star-Lord frowns at the both of us. 

“Don't encourage this, alright?” Stark tells us. 

“Okay.” We both respond, simultaneously. 

“We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here.” Stark complains

“Flash Gordon? By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human.” Quill seems to fakely spit, pointing to me, Stark, and Peter, “So that 50% of me that's stupid? That's 100% you.”

“Hey, I’m part alien” I put my hands up and Peter turns to give a profoundly confused look

“You’re half alien?” He asks. 

“Haven’t I told you?” I ask. 

“No…” he seems clueless as to who I am now. 

“Your math is blowing my mind.” Stark says in comeback of Star-Lord, ignoring my and Peter’s frantic conversation. 

“Excuse me, but... does your friend often do that?” Fleshy Woman asks

“Since when were you part alien?” Peter asks 

“Since I was born.” I tell him. 

I finally turn from Peter to see Strange sitting cross-legged, floating slightly above the ground, his hands poised in a mystic gesture with thesome green stone glowing inside his necklace. Green vapor-like energy is flow from the stone, and more intricate energy patterns circle his forearms. His cape flows behind him as if the stone is creating a strong breeze. His eyes are closed, and his head is jerking rapidly from side to side, the motion blurring, but he looks as if he is looking for something.

“Strange, we alright?” Tony asks. 

Strange seems to come out of his trance and fall forward with a cry. 

“You're back. You're alright.” Stark says

“Hey, what was that?” Peter asks next to me, finally having turned from our conversation. 

Panting, he answers, “I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.” 

“How many did you see?” Star-Lord asks. 

“14,000,605.” 

“How many did we win?” I ask

He looks me dead in the eyes with a sorrowful look plastered on his face, “One.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Emma!” Aspyn waved towards me as I bounce my head to the Panic! At The Disco song I was listening too. 

“Emma?” She asks, letting go of Windry’s hand and walking over to me. 

“Emma.” She taps my shoulder the final time she says my name. 

“Oh, hey Aspyn.” I smile, pausing my music and pulling out one earbud. 

“You excited for practice tonight?” She asks, looping an arm through mine and beginning our walk towards Windry. 

“I mean, as excited as I am anytime.” I tell her, turning the music back on. 

“Cool, But I was thinking after maybe we go out to dinner, or a club, but especially dinner.”

“Aspyn, you know I don’t do clubs. I’m underage, you’re underage for that matter, and I know their fun but I don’t support alcohol and drunkenness and all of that eventually leads to hookups that you’ll ultimately regret and my asexual ass doesn’t do that kind of stuff. Plus I’m a Rowan, you’re a Lark.”

She simply chuckled and turns to me, “But it is fun and it’s not like those hookups can’t lead to love,” she makes kissy faces “besides you’re not aromantic, just asexual.”

“Exactly, I don’t enjoy that kind of stuff regardless what gender I’m with, I mean, I prefer dudes but, anyone who will date me really.” We both laugh as we finally reach wonderful Windry. 

“Hey, Win.” I smile. 

“Hey, Em. Whatcha’ talking about?” She asks Aspyn. 

“How, Emaline is a total loser and her ‘asexual ass’, her words, won’t come partying with us tonight.” 

“But-“

“I know, I know, you guys met in a club and found out you both go to the same school. Aspyn was wearing Mira’s clothes even. “ I interrupt. 

As if on cue I feel warmth next to me and look to find Mira. 

“I heard my name.” She smiled

“Yeah, we're talking about how me and Windry met, doesn’t concern you little sis.” Aspyn taunted. 

“Hey, you’re-“

“Uh, uh, uh, Mom specifically told me I was firstborn. You know this.” She adds, just for dramatic affect “Little sis.”

Mira simply rolls her eyes in annoyance and turns to me. 

“How’s Peter?” She asks. Mira happens to have a crush on my second-best friend. 

“He’s good.” I tell her. 

“Okay becaus- wait what happened to your face?” She asks, suddenly focusing her attention on my bottom lip where a deep cut sits. As well as a small bruise on my brow bone. 

“Oh, nothing.” I lied “I was, eating with the crappy plastic forks here at school and cut my lip.”

“What about your eye?” She asks

“I got hit in the face with a… ball- I mean I dropped my phone on my face.” And I’d hoped this would work, come on Em, this isn’t a book. 

“Oh, poor girl.” I figured she’d take the bait with my lip because the shitty forks they give us here have cut me more times than I can count, if we’re being honest. 

The eye I’m still not sure about. 

“Ohh!” I feel vigorous weak hits to my arm from Mira beside me as I look in the direction her head is pointed. 

“Penis Parker!” I joke, talking across the school courtyard. 

Peter begins to jog toward me with a pained expression on his face. 

“Hey.” He scolds in one words when he reaches me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. 

“Sorry, Mr. Spider-Boy.” I whisper in his ear, jokingly. 

“Hey guys.” Peter smiles. 

“So, What is Aspyn trying to get you to do this practice?” He asks

Aspyn rolls her eyes, “Club.” She answers 

“And I told her my asexual ass doesn’t want to be around people who are just there to hookup. Also you’re going to take me to a gay bar and no offense, but that is also not my groove.” 

“None taken.” 

“I’ll think about it but you can’t force me if I don’t want to go because you’re a good person.” I say

She puts her hands up in defense. “I won’t.” Then she leans into Windry and whispers “Such a Rowan.” Thinking I can't hear it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt I should post this today in honor of Stan Lee. May he rest in piece and know that his imagination brought so much joy to many including me and my father. Enjoy, everyone!

We all whirring from a space ship, it sounds like a ship at least. 

“Oh, yeah. You're much more of a Thanos.” Strange says, I can hear the snarkiness in his voice. 

I’m not gonna turn around, I’m not gonna turn around… 

“I take it the Maw is dead. This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission.” Jeez these alien people use weird terms. 

“You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts.” You go, Strange. 

“And where do you think he brought you?” I still don’t know what this dude looks alike but I’m terrified already. 

Star-Lord crouches behind wreckage with his weapon ready, behind supposed Thanos and to his left; Peter peeks from above and behind Strange.

“Vi!” I look up at Peter’s voice. “Come here!” 

I make myself invisible and crawl up the side of the rock he’s crouched on, he pulls a comforting arms around my waist and that makes me feel a little less like I’ll have another panic attack. But holy shit if I haven’t lost my mind by now. How he can manage to find my waist through my transparent I don’t know. 

“Let me guess. Your home?” Strange asks

I can see this guy now, Thanos. He huge! Like really big. He’s purple. Actually fucking purple, and his chin looks like after you’ve pressed those Speck cases into your hands for to long and they leave a mark. He has really small eyes, and he’s wearing a bunch of amour. But the one thing that really draws my eyes and distracts me is this huge golden-looking gauntlet with three different colored jewels. 

Thanos smiles, reminiscently almost, “It was”  
Strange seems to activate a red stone, showing a holographic image the planet populated, thriving even. And it was beautiful. Thanos curls his gauntleted fist and activates the red stone against Strange to show him the planet before it was destroyed - green lawns, intact buildings, water-filled ponds, strolling citizens, the jack-like structures hovering and connected to the ground-based buildings with beams of energy “Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, and not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution.” 

So Titan is what this place is called. 

“Genocide.” Strange says. 

“What the fuck?” I hear Peter whisper from beside me and I look up, his face is frozen in some sort of disgust and worried look. 

“But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass.” he relaxes his fist; the Stone stops glowing and the illusion fades back into the true state of Titan. So orange and sad. 

Strange laughs, saractisticslly, “Congratulations. You're a prophet.”

“I'm a survivor.” He interrupts. 

“Who wants to murder trillions.” Strange says, not really a question even though it’s worded to seem. 

“With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exist. I call that...mercy.” Stones? Bitch those are glowing rocks. 

Strange stands, “And then what?” He asks. 

“I finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills.”

Strange summons a mandala, “I think... you'll find... our wil...l equal to yours.” He creates hand shields then. 

“Our?” he looks up to a see a chunk of wreckage descending rapidly on him, too rapidly to react -- and powered by Stark. 

Stark crushes Thanos with a pillar of wreckage. Yeah, Stark!

Stark flies in “Piece of cake, Quill.”

Star-Lord triggers his mask and begins to follow Stark, “Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off.” 

The wreckage on top of Thanos erupts in purple, as he bellows in rage. He turns the hovering fragments into a flock of bats and swarms Stark with them, driving him back through the ruins. 

The hell is this dude trying to do? I ask myself. 

Peter webs his eyes, and swings in to kick him in the face at the same time that Draz leaps from cover, blades in both hands, to knee-slide behind Thanos and try for a tendon slide across the back of the Titan's knee. 

I’m clueless as to what I should be doing to contribute. 

Strange jumps through a portal and summons a sword of golden energy, duelling with Thanos while Drax attacks similarly on his other side. Thanos punches Drax through a ruined wall, then shatters the blade with one hand and tears the web from his eyes. He advances on Strange and kicks at him, but Strange's shield absorbs the damage - the Cape lifts him free of the ground.

Meanwhile, Star-Lord made his way back on the ground, and shot Thanos from behind. Thanos uses a purple stone to shoot balls of energy at him while he leaps towards Thanos using magical platforms thrown in his path by Strange, the last one placed above Thanos's head so Star-Lord can flip over him and slap a mine on Thanos's back. Star-Lord sticks his landing, he disengages his helmet, and Thanos and falls backward. 

“Yes, Star-Lord!” I scream, covering my mouth, immediately in regret. 

“Boom!” Star-Lord shouts, flipping Thanos the middle finger. 

Strange’s cape swoops off his shoulders and wraps itself tightly around Thanos' armored hand, he starts tugging at this unexpected wrapping. 

Strange starts throwing portals everywhere. Peter and I leap through one on Thanos' left. 

“No!” He screams at me “Go back, you’re gonna get hurt!” 

I make a disgusted face his way. “I’m half alien, I’m fifty percent of this dude. I can do this!” I turn myself invisible. 

“Magic!” He punches Thanos in the head and vanishes through a portal to the lower right before reappearing above Thanos. “More magic!” He yanks Thanos' head down hard, then leaps into a portal in front of him. He leaps through another portal high and behind Thanos “Magic with a kick!” He delivers a flying kick and falls feet-first into an exit, then appears on his right “Magic with a-“

Before he can finish Thanos turns, grabbing him from the air, and throwing him to the ground, with his hand around his neck. 

“You dumb-fuck!” I scream, running up to him (he’s much bigger than I expected) and start throwing force fields at different parts of his body

“Insect!” He screams at Peter, paying no attention to my trying fight. 

He throws him at Strange, knocking them both down. Thanos finally tears Strange’s cape away and is then promptly surrounded by fiery explosions as Stark bombards him. He sucks all the flame into the gauntlet and fires it in a stream at Stark, hitting him dead on and sending him far away, plowing through a massive fallen machine. 

“Dude, what the hell?!” I scream at him. Hoping he can’t hear me also. 

Peter leaps from behind, more conventionally this time, while Thanos concentrates his fire on Tony, he webs the gauntlet and drops down in front of him, pulling hard 

“Em!” He struggles. I run over to him and force field the gauntlet 

Thanos yanks on the webline, and my force field, pulling the much both of us towards him, and punching Peter on his way past. He misses me. He tears the webbing free of the gauntlet just in time for a small spaceship to attempt to crash-land on him. The ship drags Thanos along for a distance, burying him under debris. He stands just as the pilot leaps in a great arc to punch him, landing in front of him with an energy-blade at the ready. 

“Well, well.” Thanos says, his deep voice sounding all too calming, God I want to punch him right now. 

“You should have killed me.” A girl steps out, she had light blue skin, some of it looks darker blue, her eyes are completely black. She’s a robot…

“It would've been a waste of parts!” Thanos responds. 

This girl begins runs at Thanos, attacking him with her sword “Where's Gamora?!” She screams. Where have I heard that?

Thanos punches her away. Strange uses a red band, a ballet band it looks, to pinion the gauntlet, pulling Thanos's fingers open and trying to pry the gauntlet off his hand. 

He tries to pull free, as Drax slides in from his right, kicking his knee and knocking him off-balance, then wrapping himself around Thanos' kneeling leg. 

Star-Lord shoots a electric trap onto the ground to Thanos' right, the tangle-field holding down his unarmored hand.

Peter swings in, webs Thanos' chest then wraps it around behind him, digging his huge spider legs into the ground to anchor himself.

This is when I take action, whenever Peter does so do I apparently. 

I stand my distance, hoping to not get hurt anymore than I already have, and wrap a lilac mist around Thanos’ arm. 

Strange opens a portal straight above Thanos' out of which drops Mantis, landing on his shoulders, her hands on his temples. He bellows as she tries to put him to sleep, I assume. 

Tony, having returned, is pulling on the gauntlet. Strange reapplies the red band to reinforce the trap's hold on Thanos's right hand, and his cape helps him pull. 

“Is he under? Don't let up.” Tony asks Fleshy Woman

Fleshy Woman seems to be starting to cry, “Be quick. He is very strong.” She is trying to put him to sleep. 

“Parker, help! Get over here. We both drop our defenses, and hurry to help Tony with the gauntlet “She can't hold him much longer. Let's go.” He looks me straight in the eyes and God help me if I couldn’t tell he was worried. “Emaline, go back.” I oblige, I’m not going to cause any more worry to Tony. 

Star-Lord flies over to join us “I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan. Not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?” He screams in Thanos’ face. 

“My... Gamora...?” 

“No, bullshit. Where is she?” Star-Lord commands again. 

Fleshy Woman crinkles her face, “He is in anguish!”

“Good.” Quill barks. 

“He… he… mourns!” She says. 

“What does this monster have to mourn?!” Drax asks. 

“Gamora.” The robotic woman says, her face unreadable of emotion. 

“...What?” Quill asks, worriedly, was he in love with Gamora?

“He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone... but she didn't.” 

Tony grasps the danger immediately and de-helmets “Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?”

Quill slowly turns to Thanos. I see the destruction in his eyes. Thanos clearly killed the woman he loved. That is completely unforgivable. Quill has all right in world to struck him down where he stands. And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to help. 

Tony screams at him “Don't, don't, don't engage, we've almost got this off!”

“Tell me she's lying.” Quill says, trying to keep a calm composure, “ASSHOLE! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DO IT!!!” I can hear the tears in his voice. 

“I... had... to.” Thanos says it almost regrettingly. She was his daughter. He killed her for a fucking stone so he could kill half the Goddamn universe!

“How do you know that?” I hear Peter ask. 

“What?!” I ask, turning to face him, he can see me. He could see me even after I was invisible, his mask lets him see things that even the human eye can’t. He can see the tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. 

Quill starts to tear up; quietly. “No, you didn't… No, you didn't…” He continues to rage and then pistol-whips Thanos twice in the face, causing Mantis to let go in pain. He continues to rage and then proceeds to pistol-whip his face, “NO, YOU DIDN'T!!!” No he didn’t. 

“Quill!” Drax yells 

Tony leaps for Quillarm, rehelmeting and leaving Peter and I to pull off the gauntlet. 

“Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!” He tells a struggling Quill. 

“It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!” Peter gets the fingers completely loose “I got it! I got it...!”

Thanos wakes completely, head-butting Mantis, grabbing the cuff of the gauntlet just as it is sliding off his hand, causing Peter and I to stumble back, and then throwing Mantis away off his shoulders. 

I see Fleshy Woman with far too much air under her “Oh, God.” I jump and wrap myself and a force field around her, creating a barrier from us to the ground. “Are you OK?” I ask her. She nods, holding her head. 

Thanos kicks Drax off his right leg and into the robotic woman and Star-Lord, knocking them down. He yanks on the red band holding his right hand to throw Strange well away, and swat away Tony and his repulsor shots. Drax and Quill jump up and charge him again, but he fires a pulse of indigo energy at them that knocks the three of them completely unconscious.

Stark zooms back in, his nanite arm cannon manifested, and is head-butted to the ground. Thanos looks at him for a beat, then raises the gauntlet towards this planets moon. Tony stares, aghast. Thanos uses a combination of purple and blue stones to shatter the moon's surface, I can predict what he is going to do. Bring the debris down on the field of battle at top speed. Stark powers out of the way but is caught by a chunk of moon the size of a baseball field, slamming him into the ground. Drax, and Quill go sailing into the air from the rebound.

“Huh.” The lense over my eyes collapses and I wipe a tear from it. 

“Are you OK.” Fleshy Woman asks. 

“I’m fine, Mantis.” I tell her. How did I know her name?!


	13. Chapter 13

emaline age 14  
peter age 15

“I think I want to change my hero name.” 

“Change it? Why?” Peter asked

“I don’t know.” I said, getting up from the floor, “I just think Violet Ray sounds a little… kiddy.”

“I like it.” Peter says. 

“Of course you do, you agree with everything.”

He chuckled, offendedly. “What would you change it to then?”

“UltraViolet.” I smiled. 

“Interesting. I like it.” 

“Really?!” I asked 

“Yeah. I think there’s a band called Ultraviolet Memory. Nobody listens to them though, that I know of.” 

“Cool.” 

Peter shot a web from my window. 

“Stupid!” I whispered, I jumped from my standing spot and tugged his arm back in from my window. 

“What?” He asked

“You can’t do that, my parents are in the lobby talking to the manager about something right now.”

“They can’t see.”

“Yes they can. The lobby is basically glass, or the overhang at least.” I told him. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. 

I simply groaned and walked to my desk chair, plopping down. 

“It’s not okay!” I kidded. 

“Will a kiss make up for it?” Peter asked, smiling his stupid toothy grin that made my heart melt each time. 

“Maybe…” I said. He began his walk to my desk chair and once he got there, placed his lips on mine. 

How stupid we were back then. It wasn’t even an actual kiss, it was literally those kisses where one person's lips are on top of yours. Life no actual locking of the lips.

I hated that we actually dated at fourteen and fifteen. What was point of that? It’s so stupid. Maybe I felt peer pressure and succumbed to it by getting a fake boyfriend, well, Peter was my ‘boyfriend’ as in we labeled ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. It was figurative basically. Fake. Not real whatsoever. 

Don’t ever date until your above the age of fifteen. You’ll end up getting your heart broken and shattered into a million pieces and you’ll never be able to put it back together. Do what I did instead, watch everything romance and wait until the day when you can actually have one yourself because dear God it almost ruined our relationship when we broke up. That stupid little fourteen year old kid had no fucking clue what life really was like. 

God, I wish she’d knew all of the struggles she’d face later in life. I was so ignorant. I didn’t even know about my half-alien heritage then. I thought I was full human, pure blood. But guess what, you never stop learning stuff about yourself.  
There are days I wish I’d never even met Peter, they only happen once every decade, which so far I’ve only lived through one so, only once in my life. But the other million hours I’m always thankful for him.


	14. Chapter 14

We’re all dealing with the gravitic aftermath of dumping a large chunk of moon onto an unstable planet's surface. The unconscious Guardians, I’ve learned are their group hero name, are flying upwards uncontrollably, moon-chunks are still making fiery ballistic inbounds, and random debris and massive rocks are floating in any possible direction. Peter is well-equipped to handle this physically, even if he's freaking out emotionally.

I’m holding back tears of fear as the time passes, obviously, the more it does, the more tears build up. This is fucking terrifying, I don’t know how the Avengers do this shit everyday. 

“I got you! I got you!” He snags both Drax and Mantis, securing both to something not moving “I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's names!” He reels in Star-Lord

Strange’s cape sets him down on a relatively stable outcrop as Thanos extricates himself from rubble. A blue band of magic makes a few passes with his hands, producing the familiar golden magic filigree circles, and slams his hands down on the rock before him, invoking red sparkles as a lightning-like effect of immense heat jumping from rock to rock until it reaches Thanos, sending him flying - but he makes use of the erratic gravity to keep control and fire back a blast from the purple stone.

Strange blocks the purple plume with a wall of mirrors, which he then pushes back at Thanos. It shatters around the Titan, who suctions the magic into a miniature black hole, volleying it back at Strange. Just in time, Strange raises a shield and changes the dark energy into a swarm of aqua butterflies which return to Thanos. 

Before Thanos can counterattack again, Strange levitates and invokest two human like figures, giving him arms like a Hindu deity before dozens of Strange replications rush away, forming a circular wall around a snarling Thanos. They call cast magical cords, wrapping around Thanos's torso, arms and hands; he struggles to close his gauntleted fist, and uses an orange and purple stone to discover the real Strange among the many copies, blowing the duplicates away as if they were dust and sending the singular Strange reeling. Red and blue stones pull Strange forward, Thanos grasping him by the throat once in range. Strange grabs futilely at Thanos's hand. 

“You're full of tricks, wizard.” Thanos speaks

Thanos begins to reach for a golden eye with a leather cord strung around Strange’s neck “No!” Strange barked

 

he snaps the eye off its cord “Yet you never once used your greatest weapon.” He crushes it in his bare hand “A fake.” He throws Strange hard enough that Strange's head hits stone and he passes out. 

My mouth is agape at this dude’s guts. 

Almost simultaneously, a red and gold device slaps into the palm of the gauntlet, bracing the fingers open; and a red and gold Avenger makes a fast and hard entrance. 

“You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it.” Stark says, sternly

“Stark.” Thanos says. 

“You know me?” Tony asks

“I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge.”

“My only curse is you.” The Iron Man suit releases small rockets from the back. 

“Come on!” Thanos yells

The rockets all explode on target, momentarily shrouding Thanos in smoke. Before it clears, Tony piledrives into Thanos horizontally, using his single super-jet boot configuration. As he bounces off, he flips and sticks his landing, immediately reconfiguring his boots into ground clamps for stability and his gloves into rocket-driven battering rams, punching Thanos into a ruined wall behind him.

“Com on, Stark!” I yell, throwing up a fist as Peter shoots a web at my mouth, hitting it dead on. I look over at him and can see the stupid grin through this iron-vibranium mask. 

Thanos shakes off the punch quickly, reaches forward and tears Tony’s helmet off, revealing his surprised expression before the suit recovers automatically and re-forms his head protection. Thanos makes use of the fractional delay and punches back hard, sending Tony sliding meters away, giving Thanos time to rip the brace device off the gauntlet. He immediately uses purple stone to stream furiously lambent energy at his opponent, who forms a shield to kneel behind just as instantly, getting pushed back even further by the incredible force.

Tony slides out from behind the shield, letting the angled energy push him away for a faster start, and whips back to Thanos full thrusters; he kicks at Thanos with his left foot, turning the boot into a ground clamp at the same time to pin the gauntlet, and keeps twisting while his left glove becomes a ram again, slamming into Thanos's face, cutting his cheek.

Thanos reaches up, wiping a drop of blood from his cheek and panting, “All that for a drop of blood.”

He punches Tony, sending him pinwheeling, then starts beating him with his fists. Tony attempts to block the blows with his forearms, but Thanos is relentless, picking him up by the helmet and blasting his midsection with a purple stone. The gaps in nanite coverage are now gaping, as Tony’s armor loses the ability to recover from the intensity and extent of the damage. He lands hard from the blast, struggles to one knee and fires his right hand repulsor at the inexorable Thanos; the beam is easily deflected by his gauntlet. He gets to both feet as the suit tries to complete repairs, adding the beam from his left hand as well. Thanos walks right up to him, and backhands the incomplete helmet completely off Tony's head. 

I gasp and cling to Peter, me having left Fleshy Woman with Drax. 

Tony crosses his arms to block a blow from Thanos's gauntlet, and his left hand is caught over his head. In desperation, he forms what's left of his right glove into a shortsword, which is also easily caught by Thanos, snapping it off clean and driving it through Iron Man's left side. 

The fight is over. I feel tears wetting my cheeks and hear a voice catch in a gasp. 

I look up and see Peter. He’s crying.

Thanos walks Tony back until he sits, and places the gauntlet almost comfortingly on Tony's head.

“You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive.”

He lets go, straightens and steps back, “I hope they remember you.”

“Emaline, no.” He whispers. 

Tony is just a little distracted with the pain, and blood drooling out of his mouth, and compromised breathing.

Thanos raises the gauntlet, closing his fist, all four stones glowing. 

“Stop!” Strange commands, sitting up and sounding entirely damaged, “Spare his life... and I will give you the stone.”

He can’t be doing this. 

“No tricks.” Strange shakes his head as Thanos points all four stones at him instead. 

“Don't..!” Tony lets put a struggled yell as we all cling to our seats, as I feel Peter’s arms clutch me tighter around my shoulders. 

Strange reaches up and plucks a green stone out of its hiding place in the stars. He opens his hand, the scars on his fingers and their inherent trembling particularly obvious now, and the stone floats to Thanos's bare hand. Strange watches him intently, as he takes the stone and drops it into the thumb setting, the energy pulse making Thanos wince.

“One to go.” An energy blast hits the gauntlet right in an empty setting, and Thanos grimaces in surprise. 

That’s all the stones… no. No, he can’t be truthful going along with this. 

Quill screams in incoherent rage, helmet up, firing with both hands and flying straight for Thanos. 

Thanos doesn't even bother responding to the assault - he just leaves. Star-Lord flies through where Thanos had been and crashes, rolling several times. 

He stands, dehelmeting, “Where is he?!” He asks. 

Tony stitches up his stab wound as well as he can with his suit functions; he has no breath for answers. 

“He disappeared!” I yell. “No.”

Quill stands, fearful instead of furious, “Did we just lose?”

Tony looks to Strange, sadly, who has given a green stone to Thanos, “Why would you do that?”

“We're in the endgame now.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read bunch of trans Peter headcannons and I love it so much.
> 
> Update: I was just reading through the chapter and realized that I said they were in Em's apartment but then suddenly they were walking on the street. It has been fixed but I started this over a month ago and didn't reread the beginning before writing the rest/posting it but It's fixed now, sorry.

“You think you’ll get that new phone this Christmas?” I asked Peter as we walked down the sidewalk to my apartment building. 

“Doubt it.” Peter chuckled. 

“Oh come, have some faith in May. Maybe she’ll surprise you.” I smile. 

“I think she’d rather give it to me on my seventeenth honestly.” He said. 

“True. But still have some faith dude. Christmas is the time for happiness and cheer and surprises.”

“OK, OK you cheesy weirdo.” He playfully shoved me, 

“What are you predicting to get for Christmas?” He asked. 

“I really want a record player, and a bunch Troye Sivan and OneRepublic, and a pillow case I found on Buzzfeed from The Office and it says ‘Dwight you ignorant slut’ “ we both laughed. 

“Nice.” Peter said. 

“Is there anything else you want?” I asked. 

“I don’t know? Maybe a suit update from Mr. Stark. Or a new apartment for me and May.”

“A new apartment?” I ask, “Why?” 

“Uhm, well, May is basically my mom. She takes care of me even though she doesn’t have Ben, or my parents judgment and puts so much trust in me to be a good kid and do the right thing all the time. Even-“

“Even though you still are an asshole, immature kid sometimes?” I cut in. 

“Bingo.” He smiles that pressed-lip smile. 

“Me too, Peter.” I chuckle. 

I hear our Converse hit the ground in sync and remember when May would dress Peter in little Converse shoes, when my parents and her would bring us together for play dates. 

Those days were so much easier than knowing we had superpowers, and that just brought the thought that we, both, were the ones who held Queens’ fate in our hands.  
Now, one of us is always paranoid that something is going to happen. 

“You remember that time when May got a puppy?” Peter asked

“And you couldn’t keep her so I took her?” I answered with a question. 

“Yep.” Peter chuckled again.

“Yup, Elio is sweet as ever.” I smile

“Why’d you name it Elio? She’s a girl.” he asks, turning and walking backwards.

“Because I feel like it can be gender-nautral name.” I said, “Plus you know about my obsession with Call Me By Your Name.” I smile.

“How could I forget?” He asks, turning back around to walk next to me. “It’s not like you only talked out it for a month before forcing me to watch it. I didn’t enjoy it, by the way.” he says, making a stubborn face.

“But that’s when I told you I was Ace. That’s a pretty big deal thank you very much.” I say, turning my head to the side, my nose pointed up, my eyes closed,

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that wasn’t important.” He suddenly turns into gushy Peter, acting very sorry.

I chuckle and open my eyes, readying myself to turn back to hm when I see something out of the usual. 

“Shit.” I say, jumping from my spot, running over to the person being beaten in an ally.

“Emaline!” I hear from behind me, I ignore it though, got to save this poor inoccent bystander.

“Hey!” I shout, the figure turns to look a me. He seems to growl, and turns back to beat the person on the ground.

“I’m afraid what you’re doing is illegal.” I throw a feild of purple mist at him, capturing him inside of a force field. A sudden look of horror crosses the dudes face and he stops dead.  
“Now are you going to leave this poor boy alone, or am I going to have to take matters to the police?” I ask, my face making an intimidating look.

He stays silent so let him drop from the bubble and he quickly scurries away. 

“Bye, bye.” I wave as he runs through the ally and out the other side.

I look over to the boy on the ground, he’s huddled up into a ball, I hear crying and walk towards him. “Hey,” I reach a hand down. “Are you OK?” 

The boy reaches his hand up and takes a firm hold of mine. He slowly gets himself up and looks at me, then nods.

“Good.” I smile. “I like your binder, by the way.” I say, running off back to Peter who’s stood in shock on the same sidewalk, in the same place except his mouth is hanging open.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the depressing ish you’ve all been waiting for. *finger guns*

Here we sit, we lost.

Mantis props up Star-Lord, Peter helps Tony to his feet, Drax and Nebula manage to limp over on their own.

“Here.” I jog over towards the limping two and place an arm under boths arms, hoping to help but I can’t lift Drax, I’m strong but I’m not that strong. 

“Something... is... happening.” Suddenly, Mantis is just ash lying on the ground. 

Drax turns to Quill as he dissolves as well “Quill?” And Quill stares in horror. 

“Steady, Quill.” Tony says, putting a hand up. 

“Aw, man.” Quill says, slowly turning to ash, his facial expression staying as he dusts away. 

Strange calmly turns to Tony, “Tony, there was no other way.” And finally he too turns to dust. 

“Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good…” me and Tony turn to Peter, my hair swooping away from my face. 

His voice trembled as he tries to be calm, Tony’s voice shaking as he looks at Peter in terror “You're all right.” We both utter. 

Peter is stumbling and terrified, “I don't know what's- I don't know what's happening. I don't-“ Parker falls into Tony’s arms, clutching him tight and crying, “Save me, save me! I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, sir, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go... I'm sorry.” The two fall to the ground. 

“Peter no…” I utter. 

Finally, the final harah, he stares up into the sky, and I see his feet, his legs, his torso, his arms and hands and finally his teary eyes disappear into ash. 

“PETER!” I scream running to Tony and collapsing in front of the rock. 

“Viole-VIOLET.”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…” I breath as tears stream down my face. 

“Tony please tell me this is terrible dream. Please tell me that I’m in some sort of simulation in Wakanda where Peter wanted to test my loyalty to him or you or somebody, please tell me, Tony, please.” 

He’s silent too, his hand over his mouth, I can’t see tears but I know their there. 

“Tony…?” I ask. 

He still won’t talk. 

“No…” I whisper, “No, no, no, no, no, no.”

I see Tony open his arms and I can’t help but crawl in and hug him. I may not be as close to him as Peter but I’m pretty damn close. This dude is like a second father to me. He created my suit, he trained me. 

Finally I let a huge cry and I can’t handle myself anymore. God, I hate Thanos so much.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end but I’d absolutely love to write a sequel when Endgame comes out. It’s been awesome to have you all on this journey with and thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoy/enjoyed the story!!!

It’d been at least… a week, maybe a month, I don’t know. Since Peter and everyone else had disappeared. You may not have thought about it but, I’m starving. 

We don’t have food, or anything edible on that note. 

We’re both starving, but it’s not like Tony can just magically make food, even with his technology. 

 

“Okay,” Tony says again. “What about-“

“We aren’t getting off this planet!” I say. In this situation I’m the one who had to be sane. 

“Ugh.” We both groan as I walk farther from him. 

“We just- we just can’t give up!” He commands. 

“That’s our only option, Mr. Stark.”

He stares me in the face, he doesn’t know what to say and neither do I. 

“We have to stay put or-or else, we’re both going to die.” An image flashed into my brain, and I start to cry. I flip up my mask and sit against a huge rock. 

I hear my phone hit against the ground as I sit and pull it from the very slim pocket that keeps it attached to me at all times. 

I chuckle. 

I wish I could talk to Peter right now. 

Maybe I can. 

I click the home button but it stays stuck, signaling that it has died.   
I bring it up to my face anyway. 

“Hey, Peter, it’s me. You know who I am. So I really, really miss you. Turning to dust was a really crap thing to do.” I chuckle and adjust myself so my butt won’t fall asleep, “it’s been, like, a week, or maybe a month since you turned to dust. And I-I, umm,” I wipe my tears. “I just want you here, for me. Because, Tony’s great and all but, he’s not as fun as you are, and you can pretty much retell any book that I want to read again when I’m having a mental breakdown so that would be great. Also I’m fucking starving. And I constantly want to cry my eyeballs out. But hey what’s new?

Uhm, but also.” I pause. “You know that feeling when, you’re feeling the ultimate pain of not having someone there with you, but the only person who can make you feel better is that person. Yeah, yeah that’s how I feel.” At this point I’m almost balling “I really, really, really, really miss you. Please Peter, please find a way back to me. I need to feel your arms wrapped around my waist because it’s where I feel most comfortable but also most uncomfortable. And feeling your hair, your hair is really soft by the way, against my cheek when you lay your head on my shoulder. And I miss being able to lay in your lap and just cuddle up into you, it’s so nice having a friend that’s so accepting of such relationship actions. You’re my best friend, Peter. I miss seeing your suit in real life. I miss knowing that the Spider-Man was my best friend. I miss you. I just miss seeing your adorable brown eyes and stupid curly hair and your stupid jokes and above all of I just miss you and your stupidity and Ned and Michele and school and my apartment and Starla and I miss you and I just want to cry constantly because I love you, I fucking love you so much and I just want to kiss your perfect adorable face and I want to squish your cheeks in between my hands and I want to kiss you upside down and to feel the weight that’s put on my bed when you’re lying in it when we have sleepovers and even when you just come over after school-” I can’t breath now from the word vomit. 

“I miss singing with you, and I miss making stupid little dances up on top of buildings and in my apartment and you doing my makeup that one time was really funny, and you forced me to go to school with it on.” I chuckle at the memories “And now I’m just depressed. You were truly the only one who could get me to be social, to make me combat my social anxiety, I don’t even know why I have it, it just hangs there like a huge fucking lead ball. And I miss watching really stupid gay romance movies with you, the straight ones too.” I chuckle again “Please just come back, I can’t survive without you, I’d really probably be dead if I didn’t have you.” I sniffle “Just please come back.” I let my hand fall from my ear. I bite my bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears that burn in my eyes. 

But we all have to cry. 

I let the tears leak from my eyes. 

I hate pain so much.


End file.
